Rememberance Turns to Present
by sakuraseason
Summary: When Aizen left, he left his wife,Asoka OC . How does she deal with life after her love left. Even though it's a bad summary, please read. AizenXOC
1. Chapter 1

It's sakuraseason. This is my frist Bleach one shot on here, so be nice when you review (please)! Enjoy!

* * *

*flashback mode*

"Sosuke-kun …" I was standing by the door, calling to my husband. He was kneeling on the floor, in front of a table working on his calligraphy, his side towards me. When he heard my voice, he looked up with worry.

"Yes, dear? Is something wrong?" he asked. _Oh, crap! How is it that he can always seem to know my emotions even when I hide them, what I think, so well! _I thought.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you. I don't want you to fall behind in your paperwork. Then the whole 13 guard squads will be-"

As I was talking, he flash stepped towards me then put his index finger on my lips to silence me. "No matter what, I'm never to busy for you," he replied, smiling warmly. I blushed and, out of habit, laid my head on his chest, hearing his heart beat. His warm, gentle hands rubbed my back. He pulled back slowly (to my distaste). Suddenly, I was embarrassed about the reason for my angst. My emotions took total control.

"Sosuke-kun, I know I shouldn't be crying like this, especially being in Squad 11 but I'm sorry that I cling to you so much…" My voice trailed off. I bowed my head in shame. He put his hand under my chin, lifting it up, so our eyes could meet.

"Cling to me as much as you wish, angel," he smiled, "I enjoy your company." He leaned forward to capture my lips with his which I responded greatly. His glasses kept getting in the way, so I took them off. A knock interrupted it. We broke apart and I glared at the front door.

"I'll get it," Sosuke-kun looked at me reassuringly. I handed him back his glasses. He put them on as he ambled to the door. As usual, it was my crush from many years ago, Erich. He keeps following me around wanting me to get with him (as if!) since his wife cheated and left. I told Sosuke-kun about it the night before. I heard some talking then saw him advance towards me once more.

"Where were we?" he softly smiled and continued our kiss. I took off his glasses once again and enveloped my arms around his neck. It ended after 3 min. both leaving us panting.

"I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight, Sosuke-kun," I gave him a peck on his lips, then pulling back blushing redder than before.

"Goodnight, angel, I love you," his light brown eyes shone warmly at me.

I turned to the doors of the bedroom that Sosuke-kun and I share. As soon as I walked in I changed into my nightclothes and flopped on my side of the futon. Trying to put covers on me I felt uncomfortable and just kicked them off.

*few min later*

I was in a state of being half awake/half asleep. I heard the bedroom door open. It was Sosuke-kun, in his nightclothes. He walked in quietly, noticed that I was "sleeping". He took off his night haori and put it over me, then the covers. He got into bed on his side, and kissed my forehead. That fully awaken me and I cuddled towards his chest. Something caught my eye in the dim light. His kimono top was open, revealing his pale, warm, muscular chest. I've seen it numerous times before, but when I do, my legs turn to jelly. _He just looks so…hot! It just makes me want to… _I thought. There was a hefty blush on my cheeks. My body started shivering. My body felt Sosuke-kun's arms around me pulling me closer to him. I thanked heavens for the dimness, for my blush went a deeper red.

"Dear, I'm curious…what did you say to Erich?" I was trying to get my mind off the _other_ thoughts I was thinking about.

"I told him calmly that it was late and, for his well being, it would be better to leave," he responded, "but that doesn't mean he won't come back."

"That's fine…for now," I replied hazily. He started to hum a lullaby, while rubbing my back, making me drowsier. Soon the world I knew was fading more and more…

*end flashback*

* * *

How naive I really was. I didn't know anything about his rebellion, but I was labeled as a suspect. I just got off 24-hour watch last week. The house I shared with Sosuke-kun was raided vigorously, going all through my private things. They found nothing, though, no letters, notes, or records. I was put into squad 2. I thought of it as a punishment, they looked at me strange, like I automatically did something wrong because Sosuke-kun was my husband. _Well, is technically, _I thought. My signature wasn't on the divorce papers. A part of me still loved him, it sounds totally crazy, but I do.

* * *

*flashback mode*

_Gosh, I'm going to be late. Even though Yumi is like a sister to me I'm so going to kill her for making me late on my first day! _I thought as I ran through the squad 5 barracks. I slowed down as I got to the door of the captain's office and knocked softly.

"Come in, come in!" said a voice I recognized as Squad 5's captain, Shinji. I've known him since I was a little kid, so he better not expect me to call him "captain."

I opened the door with hesitation. As soon as it was completely open, Shinji was hugging me just as I walked in, "It's been a while, Asoka-chan! I'm so happy you're in my squad." He let me enter and sit down as he sat behind his desk. We were talking and catching up for a while, when there was another knock at the door.

"Come in, sheesh." He called. Opening the door was a handsome guy, looked about my age. He had wavy brown hair and light brown eyes adorned by rectangular black glasses. I noticed that he had on a lieutenant's badge on. The guy walked over to Shinji's desk.

"Sir, there's a captain's meeting in a few minutes," he said to Shinji.

"Okay," Shinji said lazily. He turned back to me, "This is Aizen Sosuke, my lieutenant. Sosuke, this is Kagashi Asoka, our new third seat."

"It's nice to meet you, Asoka-san," Sosuke-san smiled.

I was so shocked that I could only respond with a, "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Okay, I'm going to go now," Shinji headed to the door, "Sosuke, please show Asoka-chan the ropes today, please."

"Yes, sir," Sosuke-san responded. 'As Shinji left he turned to me, "So, since it's my job to show you the ropes, let's do it over tea?"

"Sure," I answered. There was something about him that attracted me…

*end flashback*

* * *

I remember that we talked for hours. Soon, over years, it developed into friendship, then love, then marriage. Sitting there in my new office in squad 2, my chin on my hand, staring out at the spring evening, when the interruption of a knock at the door took me out.

"The captain said you could go home now, traitor," a squad member called from the door way, then walking away. I got up from my chair quickly; ready to be out of there. As I walked to my new house, I noticed that I could see the old house from here. _Should I go? _I thought.

I decided to take a chance and do it.

The inside of the house was the same as usual, even the scent, and Sosuke's scent. Warm, comforting…it just seemed like yesterday. I went curiously to the bedroom. This brought back so many memories. How we talked all night about everything, cuddled, made love. I sighed.

On my bedside table was still the picture of Sosuke I had. I picked it up. _Oh, Sosuke…_

"I see you came back," an all too familiar voice said as all too familiar arms went around my waist, as all too familiar lips kissed my cheek.

"It's you, _Aizen,_" I said with attempted scorn, turning around quickly, walking to the other side of the room. I had to admit he _did_ look sexy. His hair was slicked back, only leaving a single lock running down his face. His glasses were gone, letting me see his eyes more clearly. "I want to know, did our marriage mean anything to you?! Was I just a toy you could play with then throw away?"

"My angel, you have it all wrong," he said, walking over to me. He lifted up my chin with his hand making me look into his eyes. They looked deep and sad. My compassion went through

"Don't you notice, besides this, I never hurt you? Momo, I tried to kill numerous times. Hitsugaya was the same amount. But you, I haven't ever. I couldn't bring myself to do it. The rebellion was planned nearly 100 years ago. I kept holding it off, because I wanted to be with you."

"B-but how do I know if I am a nuisance, will you kill me, too?" I asked, tears steaming down my cheeks.

"Remember what I said to you one night? 'Cling to me as much as you wish…' I love you, please, angel, come with me to Hueco Mundo," he proposed, wiping my tears away, "I promise I won't hurt you or let anything hurt you." His lips touched mine, gently at first and then it became more passionate. My arms went around his neck, my hands feeling his hair. His arms rested at my waist. We had to end it soon, since we were both out of breath.

"I take that as a yes?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, Sosuke-kun," I answered. He smiled at the old nickname I called him and opened up a portal in the room. Without any type of warning, he lifted me up, carrying me bride style while walking in it.

"Sosuke-kun?" I called.

He looked down at me and asked, "Yes?"

"I love you too," I said. He smiled as we continued our way to Hueco Mundo…

* * *

I know it sorta sucked, but hey, it was worth a try! Please review


	2. Chapter 2

The halls of Las Noches looked very intimidating, with it's marbled floors and tall ceilings. Even more imitating were the people looking hollows that were in the hallway. They either looked at me with interest, or envy (the ladies). I couldn't help but think, _yeah, he's mine. Get over it. _But I was too scared to say that out loud.

Eventually, down the hallway, there were none left. Sosuke was sill carrying me.

"Sosuke-kun," I said, half amused, "I can walk."

"After all this time of not having you, I want to carry you," Sosuke-kun said, looking down at me, "Besides, were almost there." I looked at the doorway ahead. Inside, the most intimidating hollow-people were sitting at a large oval table with two empty chairs at the end. Sosuke- kun walked to the end of the table, sat me down in one chair, while he sat in the other.

"Hello, my dear espada," Sosuke said, facing them, "I'm sorry for my lateness."

A hollow person sitting at one of the nearest seats to Sosuke and me opened his mouth to say something. He had a part mask on his jaw and blue hair that was a bit messy, "Who's she?" He asked, nodding his head toward me.

"I was getting to that, Grimmjow," Sosuke said, "This is my wife, Asoka Aizen."

Everyone at the table looked at me in complete shock. Sosuke ignored it and continued, "That means she is my queen. If she's not happy, I'm definitely not. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen," They said in unison.

Sosuke then turned towards me, "If you're tired, dear, I will have Tosen or Gin escort you to the room." I nodded.

"Tosen," he called towards the door way. He stepped into the room.

"Yes, Lord Aizen?" he asked.

"Will you please escort Asoka to the room?"

"Yes, sir," Tosen responded, helping me out of my chair and we both excited the room. We walked in silence. I was too scared to say anything. Tosen opened the door to a room and we both entered. Then he went back to the door, "I'm glad that you're here, Lady Aizen. Lord Aizen was very worried about you when you were still in the Soul Society. There are some night clothes for you in the closet. Good night, Lady Aizen." He left, closing the door behind him, leaving me speechless.

The room was simple but beautiful. There was a king sized bed with black silk sheets on the opposite wall from the door with a nightstand on both sides. There was a fire place on the wall adjacent to sit, with comfy chairs and a couch surrounding it. The wall with the door also had lots of bookshelves, filled with different genres of books and a small table near the door. I found the walk in closet on the opposite wall from the fire place. The night dresses were sitting on an island in the middle of the closet. I picked one up and saw how pretty it was. It was a light rose pink, made of comfortable cotton, and had lace around the bottom trim and around the top edge of the bust line. I also noticed, when I put in on, it stopped at my mid thigh. I turned off the lights and left the closet, now going through an opening to a balcony I didn't see before.

The balcony looked over the vast Hueco Mundo. I stared out at it, amazed. The air outside was cool, blowing over at the balcony, making me shiver.

"You look so beautiful," a voice said.

"Sosuke-kun," I blushed turning half way around, "so you're finished with your meeting?"

He walked towards me, "Yes, you have all my attention now." A smirk appeared on his lips as I blushed at his words. He took off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders, then wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"It's so vast," I said, once again looking out at Hueco Mundo.

"Yes," he agreed. Then, he kissed my cheek and trailed kisses down the side of my face, stopping to my jaw.

"Um, Sosuke-kun," I said a bit nervously.

"Yes?" he answered, straitening his posture.

"Thank you for the night dresses, they're very pretty."

"You're welcome. They fit you perfectly," he led me to a nearby porch swing, and we sat, "I bet you have a lot of questions for me."

"Yes," I put my head on his chest. He chuckled while wrapping his arms around me.

"First I want to know: Who were those hollow looking people?"

"They are called arrancers, and some created by the hogyku. They are a mix of hollow and soul reaper. The ones that weren't made by the hogyku are _vastos lordes. _They are the most powerful of the hollows and are human size," he responded.

"What are espada?"

"They are the ten most powerful arrancers. They hold very strong influence over the other arrancers and have their number printed somewhere on their bodies. Numerous work directly under them and have strong fighting skills. Privodon epsada are demoted espada and have a three digit number. They either got beaten by another arrancer or broke a rule," he answered.

"That's a lot of info to soak in," I said.

"If you ever forget, you can always ask me, Tosen, or Gin. Are there any more questions?"

"Yes," I answered, trying to hold tears back, and not to have my voice waver, "W-why d-d-didn't you t-take me with y-you?" Sosuke-kun leaned down and kissed my eyelids, before I buried my face in his chest, tears poring out of my eyes.

"Well, I wanted to be settled when you arrived. It was really hard to be away from you, my dear. Anyway, I was curious how the Soul Society inhabitants would treat you. I'm sorry I left you all those months alone."

* * *

*flashback*

"Hey, Rein, how's it going?" I asked as I approached one of my friends, sitting at her desk. (This was after Sosuke left)

"Hey," she said blankly, not looking up her paper work.

"Do you want to go out to the café? I heard there's this new kind of tea, it's brewed regularly, but then-"

"I'm busy," she said roughly. Did I hear a bit of scorn in her voice?

Just then a group of females approached the desk, "Are you ready to go?"

She had a complete turn a round, "In a minute." Before the group exited, they stopped and gave me an angry glare.

After they left, I asked, "What's going on?" I already lost Sosuke; I didn't want to lose another loved one.

"Asoka, you're a nice person, but after the rebellion, I don't know what to think. Besides I have to keep up my appearance, if I stay with you, it will weigh me down. It's better if only one of us becomes an outcast, and I don't want it to be me," she grabbed her bag.

"What about our days starting out as soul reapers? What about our whole group of friends? You're betraying us!" I hissed angrily.

"No, I'm only releasing myself from you. How do we know that you're not in league with your precious 'Sosuke-kun'?"

I started to yell, "You don't know anything! I haven't talked to him at all. How would I? Besides you were the one to convince me to go out with him when he asked all those years ago." Just then two soul reapers rushed in.

"Is everything alright here? We heard yelling-" one stopped his words as he noticed me, "You; I should have known." They picked me up by my arms and dragged me out as Rein waved and smiled cockily to me. We arrived at squad 1.

"Why in the hell are you taking me here?" I asked but they didn't respond. They approached a guard and started to talk. I didn't listen to what they were saying, I was thinking of how to get out of this mess. Now I wish I did. The doors opened, revealing all the remaining captains. Even Hitsugaya was there, fully healed.

"What is it?" the captain-general asked, as the guards and I walked into the room.

"She almost assaulted an officer, sir," one said as they released my arms.

"No I didn't, sir! I didn't even touch her," I said, trying to prove my innocence.

Soi Fon then spoke, "Captain-general, if I may suggest, putting her on watch would be the best thing. She could be in league with Aizen. After all, that is her husband; she must've had feelings of love for him."

"That's not necessary," Captain Ukitake spoke, "If she said she wasn't involved, she probably wasn't. She's always been trustworthy."

"I agree with Ukitake. We can't hold her liable for anything if there isn't evidence," Byakuya Kuchiki spoke.

"Then, we'll demote her rank and place her in squad 2, for the time being. It's just for safety reasons," Yamamoto said. With those words, my hell begun…

*end flashback*

* * *

"Asoka-chan, are you alright?" he gently shook my shoulders trying to get me out of my trance.

"Yeah," I answered but Sosuke still looked worried.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly. I shook my head.

"Captain Aizen, are you in here?" a voice rang through the room.

"We're on the balcony, Gin," Sosuke answered, his eyes not looking away from me. Gin stepped out onto the balcony. I noticed that he was dressed in white also.

"Hello, Asoka-chan, how are ya?" Gin looked at me, showing his signature fox-like grin.

"Fine," I said, shyly.

"Gin," Sosuke said, annoyed, "I thought I told everyone that I didn't want to be disturbed tonight."

"I hope I wasn't disturbing ya. I just came to greet Asoka-chan, don't get your under wear in a bunch," Gin retained his smile, even when Sosuke glared at him.

"Leave, Gin," Sosuke said, trying to retain his calmness. "Oh, and order some tea from the kitchens as you go back to your post."

"Yes, Captain Aizen," he smiled at me once more before leaving. That guy always gave me a chill down my spine. His presence is so suffocating. There was just something about him. Even now, I was still scared of him, more than ever.

"Don't worry, no one can touch you," Sosuke said. Soon there was a knock at the door, the tea had arrived. Sosuke and I didn't go back outside, but sat on the couch near the warm fireplace. It just seemed like old times. We were catching up on the months we've been apart. There was a tension in my body to kiss him. I held it in for the longest time, but I gave up. He wasn't surprised; since he immediately kissed me back.

I didn't want this time to end…


End file.
